Gilbert Halflight
“Willpower and determination are the two most important things to accomplish anything in life. Without them, I wouldn’t be the me I am today.”-Gilbert. Gilbert Halflight is a modern-day descendant of the Halflight Bloodline, and the older brother to Elaine Halflight. He is also the leader of Team Radiance and one of the main protagonists of Elysian Knights. Appearance Gilbert is a tall boy with slightly messy blonde hair (with a small orange-ish tint) tied into a small, low-hanging ponytail. He also has light skin and bright orange eyes. Casual Outfit N/A Battle Outfit N/A Personality Gilbert is a very kind, selfless and courageous young man. He is usually affable and outgoing towards others, if not also a tad bit boisterous. He does whatever he can to help, support and motivate his friends and is also very protective of them. He is also modest about his skills and doesn’t want to receive excessive praise for them. He will also personally step in to settle a dispute by being as reasonable as possible, and is not one for arguments in general. He is also very loyal and hardly ever breaks a promise, no matter what. As is standard for Halflights, Gilbert has remarkable amounts of determination, bravery and willpower. Whenever he sets his mind on a particular task, he is absolutely *determined* to complete it as fast and as efficiently as possible and will hardly ever give up. He also has a small fondness for combat, but isn’t really eager for killing and prefers a fair match when he’s dueling with friends. He also doesn’t wish to be in battle all the time, as he knows he can’t spend every day in combat. During battle, he is far from stupid or reckless, despite the fact that he likes a bit of a challenge. However, deep down, Gilbert constantly stresses out from all the pressure put on him by everyone (mostly his father and other adults) to be a strong, capable and courageous warrior, and only acts what is expected of him rather than how he really feels. He never talks about his personal feelings nor his own troubles and even has trouble sleeping at night because of this. He worries that he will never be good enough and will only let everyone down if he shows a single sign of weakness, which is why he always wants to push himself to greater and greater heights whenever the opportunity arises. It is also because of this mindset that he becomes self-loathing, slightly melancholic and over-apologetic if he perceives he has done something wrong. Also has a tendency to take complete responsibility for any incidents regarding him or his team. At times, he even wishes that he was never born into the Halflight legacy and laments that he never had the chance to live a normal life, but isn’t willing to just sit around and mope about it, and instead is constantly looking for things to do in order to repress those thoughts. He desperately wants to connect more with Elaine, his sister, who was neglected in favor of himself, but he just doesn’t know how to get through to her and feels that his attempts to connect with her will only make things worse. In a contrast to Elaine, Gilbert is usually calm and patient, and prefers to think his decisions through rather than acting on impulse. He also tries best to not be fazed by insults or taunts, both of which can easily infuriate his sister. Background Gilbert was once the youngest brother of the Corinthian Halflight family. His only older sibling was Ambrose, who was a powerful and well-renowned warrior and who Gilbert greatly admired. He wanted to be just like his older brother one day. However, tragedy struck when, on one mission, Ambrose and his team were brutally killed on the planet Trevius. The details of the mission and the team’s assailants were shrouded in mystery, however... Soon after his demise, his father Vergil began showering the young Gilbert with affection (to the point where it made him uncomfortable) and pressuring him into becoming a brave, noble and courageous warrior who would inspire others, and began putting him through extensive combat training. Despite his objections, Gilbert still complied, not wanting to let his father down and bring shame to his family. His family then had one new (albeit unplanned) addition: a daughter named Elaine. Despite her being a Halflight, this girl was born with raven black hair (Halflights commonly have blonde, yellow-orange or fully orange hair). That, accompanied by the fact that she was female (a gender rarely observed among Halflight warriors), was all enough to convince Vergil that this girl was an abnormality in the bloodline and thus unworthy of becoming a true warrior like he raised Gilbert to be. Elaine would grow up to be largely neglected in favor of himself, and thus having a hatred towards her brother, despite the fact that he had a deep sympathy towards her - even a small envy that she wasn’t put through what his father had been doing to him - and merely wanted to bond with her, but the two were always separated whenever possible. Once Gilbert had come of age, he would be sent off to Minerva Academy in order to become “a full Halflight”, to carry on the legacy that he just wanted the chance to fulfill on his own. And only his sister ever had a choice to begin with. Powers & Abilities He is an Arcane, and thus has abilities such as superhuman strength, stamina, reflexes and endurance. He can also sense danger and regenerate from physical damage. Due to being a Halflight, he has incredible amounts of willpower, granting him with phenomenal resilience/resistance and endurance - along with increased regeneration speed - far better than any normal Arcane. His Soul Shields are also burning hot and more durable than normal ones. He is also proficient in combat and an expert on medieval weaponry, which he’s kinda a fan of. He’s also the leader of his team and the primary tactician. Soul Arm The first form of his Soul Arm is split into two different weapons. The first one is a backsword with a flaming blade that can send out white-hot cutting waves of fire, whilst the second weapon takes the form of a dagger that emits an aura of hot solar light, which Gilbert uses mainly for parrying. The second and third forms of the Soul Arm are of a singular weapon. The second form is that of a medieval crossbow that fires flaming bolts which can explode if Gilbert wishes. The third and final Soul Arm form is that of a halberd with a white-hot fire blade and tip. Trivia * He is 17 years old. * His favorite color is yellow. * His favorite food is noodles. * He and Elaine were originally characters in another series of mine: Aeterna Noctis, before I re-used them for Elysian Knights. * He has a firm belief that one of the main things required to succeed in anything in life is pure determination. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Halflight Family Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Arcanes Category:Minerva Academy Students Category:Human Category:Blade-Type Arcanes